


the sweetest proposal

by deandreart



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, because i'm gonna started posting valentine's day fic this month until the 14th, fluff thing, happy valentine's day, it's not valentine's day yet i but, so happy early valentine's day, this will be very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandreart/pseuds/deandreart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's valentine day and Minho decided it will be nice to propose Thomas that day, with a very sweet, cheesy, proposal plan he read in the internet.</p>
<p>and there's disagreement between Minho and Newt who claimed his proposal is too 'uncreative' and 'unoriginal'.</p>
<p>nah. Minho won't listen to Newt anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hello :]  
> happy (early) valentine's and have a lovely day everyone!  
> and this is a thominho love for everyone!
> 
> this is a short fic, gotta be honest, because i can't write a long fic... i just... can't pass 2k tbh. and yet, this is the longest that i've been written. yay!
> 
> well, enjoy! :]

today is the fourteenth of February, and Minho is nervous as fuck that his hands are disgustingly sweating so bad since this morning. there are still approximately four hours until eight pm, his dinner with Thomas; which he's gonna propose him, and Minho started to reconsidering his plan for today. maybe Newt's right, this is a bad idea, really unoriginal and uncreative, copied from the internet, Thomas won't like this and he's gonna reject his proposal because this is really a bad idea, like, really.bad.idea. or maybe not, Thomas will love this ring that Minho choose for him without realizing how cheesy his proposal is. because the ring's so beautiful and it's so perfect for Thomas, Minho swear he already could see Thomas' happy smile from here.

seriously, Minho will actually do anything for Thomas, so proposing with this embarrassing, cheesy idea won't be a big deal for him. hell, he will gladly run from mountain to mountain for Thomas if he asked him to do so. but there is this jerk, none other than Thomas' bestfriend since his childhood and his bestfriend that actually introduced him to Thomas, told him that this is a bad idea. even Newt's boyfriend, Alby said this idea is not that bad. and Gally said this is an okay idea. maybe Newt just don't understand. Minho and Thomas have been dating for four years already after all, maybe Thomas is waiting for Minho to propose so it won't be a bad idea. right?

it's not like Minho choose a random proposal from the internet, and this said idea is really popular in his origin country, he could say like from ten proposal story, this plan will succeed with eighty percent of success. so, no. this is not a bad idea at all.

so, fuck Newt.

-

 

Minho can't quite remember why in the world he's in phone call with newt again. it's about two hours from his dinner with Thomas and he's, as Newt said, 'bloody nervous', he can't help but asking around for advices, like, good, supporting advices from his bestfriend will be nice. yeah, like he have that kind of nice bestfriend anyway.

"i told you this plan is really lame in the first place, Minho. why don't you just propose him like a normal person?"

Minho swears he's gonna kill his bestfriend if he asked him a same question again. he groaned loudly as he answered, again, "because, Newt, i've told you since yesterday, he's special and i want this to be special too."

"mate, you're bloody helpless. i don't even know anymore." he sighed exasperatedly, "look, mate. Tommy loves you a lot, see, he loves you as much as you loved him. so for me, it's clear that whatever proposal you give him the answer will be 'yes'. so calm bloody down, Minho. Jesus Christ I'm about to kill you if you don't."

"okay, alright. gotta calm down now, everything's gonna be okay, Thomas will say yes." Minho took a deep breathe, a very, very deep one. _keep it together, Minho. Thomas undoubtedly will say yes._

"yes. Thomas will say yes, remember that, mate. now, i have my own valentine's day too today so, see you after the proposal, mate." Newt cut off the line. and all that Minho need is just to keep himself together. Minho sighed for the fifteenth times that day.

 

-

 

_**thomas:** _

_can't wait for tonight, i'm ready ;)_

 

_oh, god._ Minho can say the same too. he really can't wait for this to be done at once. Thomas will say yes, and they'll finally moving in, hopefully. because even after four years of their relationship, Thomas refused to moving in two years ago because his office is so far away from Minho's apartment which is actually not that far, the problem is because Thomas woke up like fifteen minutes before the office hour. so Thomas is still living with Newt and Alby and often having sleep over in Minho's apartment in weekends and holidays. and last month, Thomas' office just moved from the said place to Minho's area, it's not like he don't want to ask Thomas right away last month, it's just because Minho already planned this proposal since last two months and he want this to be special for them. of course the matter is because Thomas is really special for him and he wants Thomas to be happy. oh, god, he's totally fucked. since when Minho is this cheesy?

_**minho:** _

_me too, i'll be there in fifteen ;]_

 

it's like an hour from the promised time, and Minho's ready drive off to Thomas' shared apartment.

 

-

 

Minho took Thomas to the view, it's a skyscraper restaurant with the best view in new york and Minho booked a table for two since weeks ago, because he can't afford losing a chance of getting a table for amazing view in the valentine's day to propose his boyfriend. and he got it. just perfect. j u s t p e r f e c t.

"it's really amazing, Minho. the view is really, really beautiful." he could actually see the stars in Thomas' eyes, and it's honestly more beautiful than the view down there. Minho's really relieved, because the plan gonna be perfect and he need to keep his cool until dessert. scratch that, he need to keep his cool for tonight because he can't afford a failure proposal.

"i'm glad you like it, baby. gotta be honest you're more beautiful than the view." real smooth, Minho. real smooth. damn it can he stop act like it's his first date or something.

Thomas smiled at the words and he can feel his stomach hurting from the butterflies. the thing about him and Thomas is, no matter how long it's been with him, Minho is really, really, in love with Thomas. like how can a person be that perfect and beautiful and that person is his? Minho could tell from the first sight that this beautiful green eyed guy will be his one and only. from the first time Minho passed Thomas in the park one morning, he's doing his morning routine, jogging, and promised to meet Newt and his childhood bestfriend from his mother land, and then he saw Thomas, the beautiful, green eyed, brownish short hair, sculptured features, and he's in love. he's helplessly in love with Thomas. just like Newt said, he embarrassingly in love with Thomas. and he can't even imagine how's his life will be without Thomas. it'd be suck. like, super suck that he'll just lay down in his bed and never moved anymore.

the main course is done and they're enjoying glasses of Domaine Drouhin 2011 Pinot Noir. Minho can't wait for the dessert to arrive here anytime soon. JESUS. HELP MINHO.

they're talking about things, works mostly, but there are some of their friends and their family as well, they're actually really enjoying sharing every simple things in their life there are no big secrets because in four years of their relationship, they know everything about each other. Thomas knows very well that Minho is an obvious jealous lover, and Minho knows very well that Thomas likes it when he's jealous. there's things like bad habits too, but it's not a big deal for them, they could help each other to change for better and that's what mattered. their relationship is simple but really, really deep.

and finally, after five minutes, Minho counts, the dessert is here and Thomas is enjoying his chocholate panna cotta. Minho waits.

it's the fourth bite. Thomas let something out from his mouth. and he looked at it, completely confused and stunned. after a few minutes he could processed 'what the fuck there's a ring in my dessert what is going on', he finally stared at Minho with astonished expression, "OH MY GOD."

"yeah, I know right. it's so perfect for you, I was like that too when I found that ring." Minho is nervous as fuck that he end up rambling things. he prays to god to help him right now. he really need some help.

"oh my god- oh my god, I almost swallow this ring, Minho. it's in my dessert! a-and yes, it's... beautiful..." and he could tell how nervous Thomas is too. his face is red and he's looking at the ring in his hand nervously now. it's really the time Minho should ask Thomas the question.

"I'm really sorry, Thomas- but-" okay, Minho. keep it together. you can do this. "Oh God, Thomas, I'm really nervous, okay." he cleared his throat and finally stand up, walk straight to Thomas and knelled in front of him. "Thomas, will you make me the happiest man alive tonight, even though, I'm honestly already happy just to see you smile, baby. I love you, so, so much that I can't live without you, Thomas. so, yeah, tonight is really special for me because I've planned this the whole two months. I want this to be special for us, Thomas. because you're really, really special for me. so please, allow me to do the ask you the question I've been wanted to ask you tonight, baby, will you marry me?"

and the answer is clear. the answer of the question will be only one, as predicted by Newt, as Minho hoped for, and the only word Thomas could think of.

there are glint of happiness in Thomas' eyes, there are tears of happiness in his green eyes as he smiled at his boyfriend, now fiancé, as he answered with a croaked, happy voice that Minho always love no matter what, "yes. yes, of course, Min."

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, everyone! have a good day!


End file.
